This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Dominant missense mutations in leucine-rich repeat kinase 2 (LRRK2) are the most common genetic cause of Parkinson disease (PD) and genome wide association studies identify LRRK2 sequence variants as risk factors for sporadic PD. Intact kinase function appears critical for the toxicity of LRRK2 PD mutants, yet our understanding of how LRRK2 causes neurodegeneration is limited. We will examine how LRRK2 mutations affect the ultrastructure of cells using electron tomography.